1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses that record onto a recording medium, and particularly relates to recording apparatuses that include a recording medium transport path in which the recording medium is supplied from a recording medium holding unit, is bent and has its transport direction inverted by an inverting path unit, and is transported toward the top of the apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses such as facsimile devices, printers, and so on employ various types of paper transport paths. Of these, some apparatuses include an approximately U-shaped paper transport path, where the paper is supplied, from a paper cassette that holds the paper, in the vertical direction toward the bottom of the apparatus, has its transport direction inverted by an inverting path unit, and is then transported toward the top of the apparatus.
The recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2006-205630 is a recording apparatus configured as what is known as a “standing type”, and is a recording apparatus configured so that paper that is housed vertically is supplied toward the bottom of the apparatus, recording is carried out while inverting the paper using an inversion unit in a lower area of the apparatus, and the paper is then transported back toward the top of the apparatus.
As described above, a recording apparatus that includes an approximately U-shaped paper transport path, in which paper is supplied toward the bottom of the apparatus from a paper cassette, the transport direction of the paper is inverted by an inverting path unit, and the paper is then transported toward the top of the apparatus, can be configured as a standing type, and can therefore achieve a smaller footprint when installed. However, when attempting to configure an apparatus as a standing type in this manner, it is necessary to take pains to dispose the constituent elements in a manner that avoids increasing the dimensions of the apparatus in the planar direction (for the sake of simplicity, this will be referred to as the “thickness direction” hereinafter).
For example, if a carriage including an ink jet recording head is provided, there is the risk that the thickness direction dimension of the apparatus will increase, and it is necessary to avoid this risk.
In addition, because the paper that has been recorded onto is discharged toward the top of the apparatus, there is also a problem in that the attitude of the discharged paper will be unstable (that is, will flop).